The Best Eeveelution of All
by Kira Ria 18
Summary: All Eeveelution is already fed up to choose the best among them. Especially Female Eeveelution and Male Eeveelution to each other. Now, with the help of each team leader to lead their team. They will show the others that they were the best.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Eeveelution of All**

**Summary: **All Eeveelution is already fed up to choose the best among them. Especially Female Eeveelution and Male Eeveelution to each other. Now, with the help of each team leader to lead their team. They will show the others that they were the best.

**Desclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, they belong to Game Freak.

* * *

In a place where only inhabited by Pokemon. There was two school, one was the Legend School, where only filled with the small amount of noble Pokemon or what others called Legendary Pokemon, unfortunately this school location were hidden high above the clouds in the very beauty, full of light and greenerish of nature, which probably will mistake it by other Pokemon for heaven, inside the distorted dimension. The place were only can be entered by very resourceful and skilled Pokemon with pure heart. Only few knew about this information and no one confirm it.

The Second were just a normal school for non-Legendary Pokemon, Many Pokemon called it PokeSchool. There were many Pokemon from a very weakest like Magikarp to the strongest like Vigoroth, from the smallest like Joltik to the biggest like Wailord (yes, the school itself is far from the word very big).

In the school, Eeveelution were always the one to catch everyone attention. Eeveelution was got glory for almost all type, fortunately for other Pokemon the type didn't.

First of all was Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. His skin was the color of sea. His darker color fin give him the ability to swimming very fast. His Hydro Pump can push big Pokemon far more than 20 meter. His cell structure that similar to water, give him the ability to melt into water.

Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon was the coolest among Electric-type. His sharp eyes was always ready to catch all attack and avoid them, his speed and evasiness is the scariest about him. You don't even wanna ever to pick a fight with Jolteon, you will never get you chance. His needle also as sharp as his mouth, so never tampering him.

Many Pokemon was fascinated by Fire-breathing Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. His Fire Blast is like the embodiment of Hell Fire that can melt the snow mountain. His fluffy collar fur and his tail catching the eyes of all. The abilities of him, give him advantages to turn the cold area to become very hot. If you get attack by one of his fire moves, the pain of burning will stay in very long time.

The next was the mind-control Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. She was what you called the Daughter of Sun. Her Psychic ability is what people afraid of. You messed with her, she make you regret it forever. Her Future Sight was the one always help her to win the battle with anyone. Also, she happens to be the smartest one in all way.

Many are impressed by Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. If Espeon is the Daughter of Sun, you can that Umbreon is the Son of Moon. His red eyes give him the menacing look that will petrified everyone that look into his eyes. His Dark Pulse can give you terrifying dark aura. He is also the one you don't want to mess with.

The Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon is not the one to forget, his blade was as sharp as the razor and his Solarbeam was the powerful one, able to knocking out anyone who got the attack. His GrassWhistle was always success to pleasant anyone who hear it. He is sometimes called the Guardian of Forest.

Next to Leafeon was Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. She is what you think of the Ice Queen. Her nature is as cold and sharp as her attack. You may not want to disturbing her for her short temper, dared and you may freeze to the point you only feeling numb. Her Blizzard can turn even the hot place to very cold place.

The last but not least was Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon. Other will say yes if you ask "Most of Pokemon were fall for Sylveon, don't you agree?" or "Don't you think Sylveon is the most addictive and beauty?" Althought she was the most patient and quiet one, don't make her mad or she will drain your energy with Draining Kiss (many Pokemon say the move is seductiving) and/or blasting you off with her powerful Moonblast.

_To be Continue_

* * *

Okay, I think that's enough for now, I will create the first chapter about maybe tomorrow or the day after. So to be say, this chapter is Prologue, hope you enjoy it for now. Also, if some information were wrong, I am very sorry, I don't play the Pokemon Games yet. I only knew it from my sister and other website. See you in the next chapter.

Oh yes, can you guys helping naming the Eeveelution? Like for:

-Vaporeon: Showers

-Jolteon: Thunders

-Flareon: Booster

-Espeon: Eifie

-Umbreon: Blacky

-Leafeon: Leafia

-Glaceon: Glacia

-Sylveon: Nymphia

Also, If you wanted to appearing your OC, I will accepted them, but if you want to do it, please PM. You may had clear or obvious information, because if not, I'm the one who will added it. So, what do you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Guys, I am sorry for me terrible grammar. I hope you will understand, thank you. Also, I happens to finish the new chapter, I don't know if there any like my story, but I will try the best for you all. Now, please enjoy this new chapter.

Also, this is the new Pokemon's name I got from PM:

-Vaporeon: Torrent

-Jolteon: Volt

-Flareon: Blaze

-Espeon: Dayna

-Umbreon: Nighty

-Leafeon: Lefio

-Glaceon: Glicea

-Sylveon: Fairya

**The Best Eeveelution of All**

**Summary: **Pokemon belongs to Game Freak, okay? But I hope I will get 3DS and Pokemon XY, Gates to Infinity and Dream Radar games for my Christmas present.

It's the beautiful day in PokeSchool, some Pokemon, mostly Psychic-type were enjoying study in the library like Gardevoir and Alakazam. The Fighting-type can be seen sparing with each other like Gallade with Lucario or Throh with Sawk. Some Ghost-type is can be seen pull a prank to other Pokemons like Gastly and Misdreavus. Some Water-type is enjoying the time or swimming in school's lake like Floatzel and Lapras. Grass-type is playing with Bug-type in the school's garden like Lilligant and Beautifly. Flying-type is can be seen is flying above the school, playing with their wind attack such a Gust and Whirlwind like Altaria and Unfezant. The others is doing their own business.

"Give me back my Snowflake Charm, Lefio!"

Pokemon will recognize immediately who's the owner of that voice, Glicea, the Glaceon. Most Pokemon knew that Eeveelution were almost rival to each other like Dayna with Nighty or Lefio with Glicea. It is unknown if Torrent, Volt and Blaze is rival to each other too, there's a rumor that Torrent and Volt is rival. Blaze is neutral between them, maybe with Fairya, the Sylveon? Also, no one is want to mess with either Eeveelution, they were famous for their skill. They were gain title of "The Most Dependable of Pokemons", they were gaining number one position in for their own type.

Looking back to the Snow Fresh Pokemon, the Verdant Pokemon is now taunting her.

"Try if you can, Glicea!"

Gritting her teeth in the anger. The Ice-type answering back to the Grass-type Pokemon "You're so gonna regret it!" Reply Glicea.

With a single fast and graceful motion, the Ice Pokemon now is in front the Grass one. This caught the Grass Pokemon guard off.

"Wha-?"

Before he can finish the sentence, Glicea is already tackling him to the land under him.

"Ouch! That's hurt you know!" Grunted Lefio trying to get up.

"Your fault to take my charm, you leaf-head!" Glicea try her best to not angry to the grass Pokemon.

"Ouch! It's hurt to hear you say that to me!" Lefio said sarcastically as he standing on his knee.

"So what? I care?" Glicea said with the same sarcastically tone. Lefio growled.

"Typical for our Ice Queen. Don't you agree, Gli?" Glicea snorted and said it in cold tone that can make everyone shiver hearing it.

"Since when you called me by only nickname, leaf-head?"

"Fine, fine! No more need of sarcastic, okay? I'm out of here. Goodbye, Snow Princess!" Said Lefio as he take his leave.

"What a stupid! Who he think he is?" Said Glicea. The next word she muttered is in very low voice enough to make sure no one hear it. "But, I think he is sweet sometimes. What am I thinking just now!?" Glicea is tried to hiding her blush, her blue skin make everyone easy to saw it.

In the school park near the lake, Torrent, Volt, Blaze and Nighty is now waiting for their comrade to show up. Their passed their time by: Blaze is burning some of dry and fallen leaves with small Ember, so other plant will not caught by fire. If that happens, Lefio will surely tied him and threaten him to throw him into school lake, again.

Volt and Torrent is sparring with each other, waiting is not very their thing. Volt start with Thunder Fang, which cause Torrent to get good amount of damage and he counter the attack with Bubble Beam, which is dodge easily by Volt because he was knew by his high speed and evasiveness. Volt is attacking with his Spark. But this time, Torrent manage to dodge it and he run into the lake and disappearing, become one with water. Sneaking slowly to Volt position, he began to running out of water when he sure he is close enough and attack Volt with Sand-Attack. Volt, which is not look for upcoming attack, getting hit by Sand-Attack. He growled at the Sand that make his vision unclear. He tried to attacking with his Thunderbolt, but miss because his dropping accuracy. Using this change, Torrent attacking him with Hydro Pump, making Volt's health point drop to one third. Volt scolding angrily at this point trying to attack with his Thunderbolt again. Torrent was success to avoid the first one, but not the second one. He is near the word fainted, thanks to his special defense is higher up, if not he is surely already sleepy sleep.

Torrent, who already near the lake is jumping into water, diving deep down into the bottom. When he is already hit the bottom, he is swimming as fast as he could to the surface, however he didn't notice the big, red and serpentine dragon-like Pokemon is following him, ready to attacking him.

Volt is observing the lake to search for any sign of attack. He immediately notice is gliding to surface very fast. He is fast enough to evade it, even though he still got some damage. Panting heavily, Volt is looking to Torrent, who already in land once again.

"Your good, Torrent! I think you've become more stronger than last time we're do battle!" Torrent had an smug expression hearing this.

"What do you expect? We're stop at nothing to become more and more stronger!"

Volt smirking hearing this, however when he is readying to launching the next attack, he saw the Pokemon behind Torrent is releasing the very powerful beam directly to Torrent.

"Torrent! Watch out!"

Torrent is even though had enough time to turn around and saw the attack launch to him, he had no time to shielding himself or dodge it. However, just in time the attack was about to him.

"Protect!"

Suddenly green barrier appear around Torrent's body as the beam hitting the barrier thus protecting Torrent from any harm. The Pokemon, which turned out to be Gyarados growled loudly seeing this and diving back to the sea.

Volt, Blaze, Nighty and especially Torrent, not to forget Lefio who had just arrived at just in time, shock about the turning event that just happening. They began to searching for anyone who is gratefully protecting Torrent from the harm.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nighty said with harsh tone almost snapping.

"…Is that your way to express your gratitude for me to protect your friend or should I say, your fellow comrade?"

"Just shut up and show yourself!"

"No need to be snappy, little one. I will show myself. Watch and be surprised!"

Just after the word was said the powerful wave was hitting the four Eeveelution. After the moment of wave, the big blue and red dragon with red wing flying down slowly and gracefully.

"Who are you…?" Nighty said hesistanly this time.

"Me? My name is…"

Okay, that's enough for now. I made it at night, tomorrow is Monday and I can't afford to lacking a sleep, otherwise I will sleep in class. I already editing it but I'm afraid there's some miss from my editing. I will editing again tomorrow.

Also, I'm sure all Pokemon's fans already which Pokemon is it. But, the name is however still a mystery. It's one of Pokemon that submit to me. Okay, see you guys in next chapter!


End file.
